Pokemon: Purple & Green
by laughter-is-key
Summary: just a pokemon story. naruto characters, OCs, emo, singing, clutzes, humor, and well... POKEMON!
1. Pokemon

**Pokemon: Purple & Green**

**1. Pokemon, I Choose You!**

* * *

"So, how does it feel to be the strongest gym leader ever?"

"Well, I don't know how the trainers feel," Kumari laughed, "but I'm proud of my pokemon. I am, however, disappointed in the trainers though; they aren't training are hard or as much as they such." She shook her head.

"What about the new Pallet Town gym leader, Ash Ketchum. I don't think he has a Ditto Badge in his collection. Do you think you can beat him?"

"Um...Ash...yeah, I've heard of him, and if he wants a badge, he's going to have to do like everyone else except win, of course." she smirked. "Although, I doubt he'll be the first to get a Ditto Badge... from me that is." she shrugged.

"Well, Kumari your RING is RING! RING! Rrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!

"I'm up. I'm up." Kumari grumbled looking at the clock. Her eyes widened as she looked at it. 9:53. She scrambled out of bed and quickly started getting ready.

* * *

**Crash!**

"Sounds like she finally woke up." her little brother said, feeling around in the cereal box for the prize.

"I know you're not looking for the prize again," his twin said, coming into the dining room. "Are you?"

"No." he replied, still in the box. "I'm _feeling _for the prize."

"Oh...okay." His twin nodded. "Grandma! Kei's in the cereal box again!"

"No I'm not! Kai's lying on me to get me in trouble!"

"Oh please, why would I waste a lie on you when you do everything."

"Kei get your hand out of that box. Kai leave your brother alone and come get some cereal." a woman with long burgany hair and green eyes said, coming in the dining room with a backpack.

Kai shook his head. "I don't where his hands have been."

Kei was about to say something but stopped when he saw his mother looking at him. "Well, I guess you can get the Apple Jacks."

"Hey!" Kei exclaimed. "I thought we couldn't open those until all the Fruit Loops were gone!"

"You wouldn't but since you went digging through them, _you _can't get any other cereal until the Fruit Loops are all gone." Kai stuck his tongue out at Kei. Kyo looked around the kitchen. "Kumari!"

"Here I-ahhhhhhh!" Kumari came rolling down the stairs. "I'm ok." she said getting up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Nothing." Kyo said, putting the backpack on her back. "You have no time to eat; you're late. I already packed your pokeballs, food, badges, sleeping bag, clothes, and Pokedex. As soon as you get your pokemon, you're going to be the new Ditto Gym leader. Bye. Have fun and don't forget to call and visit." She took a deep breath after pushing Kumari out the door.

"Catch alot of pokemon!" Kei screamed from the kitchen.

"And don't go easy on the trainers!" Kai added.

"Okay! Buh-bye!" Kumari screamed over her shoulder. 'It's a good thing that Prof. Gary's Lab is across the street; I'm too lazy to walk for very long.' she thought. 'Wait a minute, I'm gonna be walking none stop this _whole _year!' She inwardly burst into tears. 'The first time I'm gonna do is catch a pokemon that I can ride.' She knocked on the door.

An old man opened the door. "Hi. You must be Kumari." She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly nodded. "Come in. My grandson's in the back waiting for you."

"You must be Prof. Oak." she stated more than asked.

"I see you've been doing you research."

"Well, yeah. I'm the new Ditto Gym leader."

"Um...I have to go now but Gary's in the room to your right."

She walked in the room and saw Prof. Gary feeding a Squirtle. She silently walked up behind him and took a deep breath. "HI PROF. GARY!" she screamed, making him jump and fall flat on his butt.

"Who the...KUMARI!" he shreiked. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I get my pokemon today, duh." She stated. "Why are you on the floor?"

Gary glared at her when he stood up. "Don't do that! I could've accidentally dropped Squirtle!"

She tilted her head to the side and smirked even wider. "Don't do want?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Prof. if knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't have just asked the stupidest question ever?" she sighed. "Now are we gonna stand here all day, arguing about how _you _ended up on the floor, or are you gonna give me my pokemon so I can go?"

Gary glared at her. "Follow me." _Stupid Kumari... making me fall like that. I will get her back for it. You can count on it. _He led her to a lab. In the middle of the lab was a table where a Mime Jr and Corfish were on one side and what appeared to be angry Magby. "Well, if you choose Mime Jr you would be able to deflect any attack and use other pokemon's attacks against them so with this pokemon if won't be hard catching others. Most pokemon are weak against water types so..."

Gary babbled on and on about why she would like each pokemon but Kumari wasn't paying any attention to him, whatsoever. _Mime Jr's cute but it's mostly used in circuses and contests for entertainment and I do want to be a coordinator._ Kumari thought looking at each pokemon. _Corfish is more of a battling pokemon but I don't really like water types that much-except for Vaporeon-and that Magby looks like it has attitude and is kinda small but it is cute and that's a plus. Um... ... ... I've made my decision! _

She looked back at Prof Gary and saw that he was still talking about the pokemon. "I want Magby."

"What?" Gary questioned.

Kumari sighed. "I said 'I want Magby.'"

"Are you sure? She only knows flamethrower and she doesn't get along..."

"So, are you gonna give her to me or not?" Gary sighed but nodded anyway.

Kumari held her hand out to Magby. Magby carefully watched Kumari as she poked her hand for a few times to see what she would do. The only reaction she got was a raised brow so she quessed that Kumari was okay, enough. She jumped off the table and landed on her feet. A confused Kumari looked at Prof Gary. He just shrugged. When she looked back at Magby, Magby had her arms crossed and was inpatiently tapping her foot/paw. "Magby mag."

"You might wanna hurry and get going. She's not a patient pokemon."

_I couldn't tell the way she took her time poking my hand. _"Okay, welcome to your new home." Kumari threw a pokeball at her but she came back out and threw it-with great force-at Kumari's head. "Ouch!"

"And she don't like being in pokeballs either."

"Yeah think!" she yelled angrily at him.

Gary inwardly cheered at Kumari's pain. _Payback hurts doesn't it._

_Literally. _

HOORARY! I finally finished the first chapter. party at my house!

ain't no telling when the second chapter is gonna be up but i'll try to get it out as soon as i can.

i know the chapters have the same titles as the shows but i couldn't think of anything else so sue me for no creativity! ...but don't really sue me. heheheheh. now back to the party! (i feel good playing in the background and dancing like crazy)

* * *

* * *


	2. Team Rocket

**Pokemon: Purple & Green**

**2. Team Rocket... Jr?**

* * *

"According to my map, the next town is Petalburg City." Kumari said. Then, Magby ran to her and jumped on her back. "Mom, what are you doing?" She turned around and saw a huge swarm of angry Beedrill flying towards them. "Ahhhhhhh! Mom! What _did _you do?!" She ran. "Mom use flamethrower to get rid of them!"

"Mag byyyyyyyy." Mom used flamethrower on Kumari's back, making her run faster.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Mag mag." Mom shrugged. Mom turned around and saw that the Beedrill weren't following them anymore so she hoped off her trainer's back and watched her roll around in the grass, trying to get rid off the fire.

"Glaceon, water gun."

Mom looked around and saw a girl with long light blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing a pick shirt and baggy khaiki pants with a Glaceon in front of him. Mom looked back at Kumari to see her dripping wet and glaring at her through her soaked hair. "You're dead." she whispered. Then, Kumari shot up and was about to tackle Mom but that girl jumped in her way. "Move." she said coldly.

The girl shook her head. "No. You're dripping wet and if you pounce on this here Magby, its fame could go out and it would die. I'm not gonna let that happen."

"First of all, who are you and second of all, I wouldn't be dripping wet if you hadn't told your pokemon to attack me."

"I'm Yumi Kishimoto and thought you'd be thankful that I put out the fire."

"Did I ask for your help?"

"What? You'd be burnt to a crisp buy now if it weren't for me!"

"I case you haven't noticed, I'm already black," Yumi looked at her closely and saw that she had dark skin and was wearing black, "but you're right."

"So you got me... wait, what?"

"I said you're right. Thanks Yumi,... thanks for ruining my clothes!"

"Well, excuse me for caring."

"Who told you to! I hate it when people don't mind there own business!"

"I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

"I accept! Wait... why?"

Yumi shrugged. "I just want to."

"Oh, I thought you wanted a Ditto badge."

"You're a gym leader?" Kumari gave her this look that said, no-you-idiot-I-just-walk-around-with-gym-badges and then said, ofcourse-I'm-a-gym-leader-stupid! "Wow! I really wanna battle you now!"

"Too bad, I'm busy." Kumari said, walking away with Mom back on her back.

"Glaceon return." Yumi ran after her. "What do you mean you're busy?"

"If you must know, I'm a gym leader which means that I have to have pokemon and since I just got Mom, I need to catch more."

"That's a Magby."

"I know that."

"Then, why did you call it Mom?"

"'Cause that's _her _name and WHY on earth are you following me!" Kumari screamed.

"I'm a pokemon trainer and I want to battle you put you claim that you need more pokemon so I'm gonna follow you until I'm able to." she smiled.

"Why don't you just leave and battle me later?"

"I won't know where to find you."

"Use your Pokedex."

Yumi was silent for a minute. "Why would I do that?"

Kumari sighed and pulled out her dark purple Pokedex. "You can use your Pokedex to find the location of any gym leader at any given time, see what attacks a pokemon already knows, map, up coming pokemon contests, and, I hope you already know, pokemon."

"Wow... I never would've thought this little thing could do so much." Yumi pulled our her light blue Pokedex.

Kumari put hers back up. "Just don't lose it cause it has info about you on it."

"It's a good thing I'm sticking with you then."

Kumari turned around and stared at her. "What? Why?"

"I'd never be able to remember all that stuff you just said." Yumi laughed.

_Ofcourse, you wouldn't. _Kumari thought.

"Where to now... Buddie?"

"I'm going to find a lake so I can change out of these clothes that, may I remind, you got wet."

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Yumi mumbled.

"I heard that."

"Not only are you grumpy but you have super hearing too." she whispered softer.

"No, I have super _sonic_hearing." Kumari smirked while Yumi groaned. _This might not be so bad after all. _

"I just remembered something." Yumi stated. Kumari opened her eyes and looked at her. "I still don't know your name." Kumari looked over at Mom and saw her, Glaceon, and Leafeon playing in the flowers along side the waterfall. "Well?" Yumi asked, causing her to look back at her. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?"

"Nope." Kumari closed her eyes.

"Why?"

"You didn't ask."

Yumi frowned. "Yes, I did."

"No, you didn't. You just said that you didn't know my name but you never asked."

"Oh... ... so what's your name?"

"Kumari Kamata."

"Where are we going after we're finished here?"

Kumari shrugged and lowered herself farther under the water. "I'm heading to Petalburg City."

"Me too!" Yumi exclaimed.

"You don't say."

"I'm going to battle Ash, their gym leader." Kumari didn't say anything else but kept lowering herself until her nose touched the warm water. When she reopened her eyes, she saw Yumi's face really close to hers. "Hey, look over there." She turned Kumari around and there was a Munchlax running through the bushes and a boy with long red hair and a girl with short light purple hair running after it. The Munchlax jumped in the water and swam over to them.

"Hey!" the boy shouted. "Give us back that pokemon!"

"No!" Yumi yelled back, getting out of the water. "Munchlax obviously doesn't want to be with you so why don't you just leave."

"How dare you talk that way to Team Rocket Jr."

"What's that?"

**Girl:**To protect the world from devastation.

**Boy:** To unite all people under one nation.

**Girl:** To denounce the evils of truth and love.

**Boy:** To extend our reach to the stars above.

**Girl:** Jenny.

**Boy:** Jeffery

**Jenny:** Team Rocket Jr blast off at the speed of light.

**Jeffery:** Surrender now or prepare to fight.

**Together:** Yeah! That's right!

"Now, as I was saying, give us back that Munchlax." Jeffery demanded. Yumi jumped out of the water, in her swimsuit, and ran over to her pokemon. Kumari ran beside her with Mom in front of her and Munchlax latched onto her leg. "So that's how you wanna play." He threw a pokeball in the air. "Beedrill come on out. Pin missile on Leafeon and Glaceon."

"You to Treecko." Jenny said. "Use quick attack on Magby then, follow up with bullet seed."

"Glaceon freeze those missiles with ice beam. Leafeon use razor leaf on Beedrill." Yumi ordered. Direct hit. Beedrill goes down.

"Mom dodge and use flamethrower!" Mom jumped in the air and set Treecko on fire. Treecko also goes down.

"Leafeon razor leaf! Glaceon blizzard!"

"Mom flamethrower!"

The three attacks blasted them and their pokemon into the air. "Oh, this is great just great. Now, we're turning into Mom and Dad." Jenny sighed.

Jeffery growled. "How dare they do this to us? Y'all will paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay."

Ding.

"Where do you think they went?" Yumi asked, still looking up at the sky.

Kumari shrugged. "I don't know. Who were they anyway?"

Yumi shrugged. "I don't know. They were saying something but I don't remember what it was." She looked at Munchlax to see him going through one of their packs. Yumi narrowed her eyes and saw that the bag was black. Yumi sighed, "Kumari. Munchlax is going through your bag."

"Munchlax!" Munchlax looked up at her with a bag of M & M's sticking out of his mouth. "My M & M's! Mom flamethrower now!"

Munchlax looked at the fire speeding towards him and back at Kumari's pack and back again and again and again until the fire hit him.

"Whoo hoo; direct hit." Yumi cheered. "That's showing him... or her, Kumari." When all the fire was gone, they saw that Munchlax was curled up. "What the heck... defense curl! That's so not fair."

"Oh Yumi shut-up. Mom use quick attack to get to my pack." Munchlax uncurled, as soon as Kumari said that, and jumped into the air. "Oh no, Mom double team!" Munchlax looked from on Magby to the next, not knowing which one was the real one cause they were all heading towards Kumari's pack. Munchlax body slammed on of them only for it to disappear along with the other ones that were fake. "Now, Mom use flamethrower once more!" Munchlax slowly turned around only to slamed in the face by a flaming punch and knocked into a tree. Kumari threw a pokeball at him and Munchlax went inside and... stayed.

"You keep pokeballs on your swimsuit?" Yumi asked, getting both of their packs.

Kumari shook her head. "No, I had it sitting next to me while I was in the water just in case a saw a pokemon and couldn't get to my pack." Kumari picked up the pokeball as Yumi handed her her pack."Come on out, M & M."

"You named Munchlax, M & M?"

"If you don't like the name, you could leave ya know." Kumari looked at the sleeping Munchlax infront of her and put him back in the pokeball.

"No, M & M's cool. I mean it's your pokemon right and now can we have your battle so I can get a badge?"

"Fine but I need to change first and probably should too."

Yumi looked at Kumari and saw that she was still in her black swimsuit and that she was in her red bikini and blushed."Yeah, you're probably right. Come on guys we need to discuss strategies and share ideas." She and her pokemon walked off behind the bushes.

Kumari sighed as she walked behind the bushes with Mom behind her. _The day her pokemon talk back to her is the day a __Grumpig comes out of my butt._

* * *


	3. Update

HEY! i'm back!...(finally) the past six or seven months had just flown by and i was so

busy with Sorority meetings, Christmas, B-Days, church programs, & i had got my labtop taken

but i have it back now. :) chapter 3 (Pokemon Battles Royal!) will be up somewhere

between this Friday & next Friday. gotta go wash dishes & take out trash out.

until next time...Buh-Bye!


End file.
